ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagathic Empire
Yagathian Empire, The Radiant Empire, a hypothetical primordial empire that was supposedly established 900 million years ago and collapsed in 300,000 B.C. from geological and climate changes. History The Yagathian Empire was said to have been founded in 950 million years ago settling on different worlds and establishing great cities leaving behind knowledge for the inhabitants to carry on their legacy. Then around 900 million they invaded Earth and established a series of subterranean cities and settlements on the surface to bring the planet to life by manipulating nature and the land. The Late Yagathian Era 500 million years ago, and brought prosperity to the Empire as the leaders decided to expand their influence in the Universe and settle on different worlds. Yagathian scientists brought on the mass extinction of the species of animals and plants on Earth for having failed to make the "Perfect Breed" and numerous others that proved to be more efficient in the daily life of Yagathian society. The translation of the Eshermek Tablets stated that the Yagathian Empire was founded by the Great Yaggothoth: "Yaggothoth took his powerful hand and crafted from the void an Empire of great vastness...His powerful force expanded across the Universe..." Destruction Many theories said that early humans and tribal societies were to be responsible for the extinction of the Yagathians. However new theories stated that it was the Fallen Gods who was responsible for the untimely demise of the Yagathian Empire and also Dachuggoth was part of the plot as well. The last remnants of the Yagathian Empire collapsed in 9000 B.C. and also the last Yagathian supposedly died that same millennium. Also, the possibility of a geological catastrophe was the reason for the collapse of the Yagathians. However, the scientific community and also historians only dismissed these ideas as only myths and legends of the Eshermekite Civilization. Structure "The Radiant Race is ruled by a Seed Mother she has the responsibility for producing workers who toil, soldiers who fight, and servants who fulfill her every need...These are the lives of every single inhabitant of the Empire and nothing will stand in their way to victory..." The Yagathians were split up into social classes such as workers, soldiers, and servants that tend to the needs of the Seed Mother and the rest of the common population were citizens. Seed Mothers were the ruler of the Yagathic Empire and had older members that oversaw the populace and carried out her orders by speaking to them through gestures and other means of advance communication. However, after she died another Seed Mother was tasked with overseeing the society and reproduces more Yagathians to carry on the legacy and expand their authority over different worlds. The male Yagathians were important members of society and held with the highest respect not much is known about their role in society some speculated that they governed different worlds. Eshermekite Records "The most feared and ruthless monstrous Realm of the Skies ruled by the Great Yaggothoth through bloodshed and power... But whose blood did he spill on the surface of the strange world of Blue Mysteries... The Radiant Race was chosen by his will and enslaved the Lesser Ones..." The only record of the Yagathian Empire being mentioned by an ancient people called the Eshermekites who vanished without a trace. Only fragments of ancient records of the ill-fated empire have survived by chance. In 1955 Professor Benjamin Lamarr tried to decipher the Eshermek Stone and found that two more fragments of the Eshermek Papyrus Scrolls were intentionally destroyed by unknown invaders. However, the destroyed scrolls had similar symbols of the partially damaged scroll that was translated into Proto-Semitic also called Eshermitic. Yaggothoth's Dominion The Dominion of Yaggothoth was a vast number of mythological planets under Yagathian rule according to the Eshermek Tablets these great worlds existed during the last million years and many perished in oblivion. "The worlds sitting in the expanse of the Universe and even beyond the stars...Glistening bright orbs created by Yaggothoth to keep watch over the inhabitants of the Great Cities...The Radiant Race gaze upon the Out Dimensions waiting for another prophet to lead them into victory over the Fallen Gods... " Yagathian Planets The planets in Yagathian legends are mentioned in order for they were written and referred to as cities, portals, leading to other worlds in the Universe. Some of their names are unpronounceable and sometimes confusing among scholars and linguists that translated the texts from the Eshermitic language. Category:Yagathian locations